Mikagi Kayra her story
by Mikagi Kayra
Summary: Mikgagi Kayra was never allowed to be a kunoichi in her clan. But with determenation and help from others will she succeed? You will read it in her story  Bad and crappy summery i know!
1. Chapter 1

It has always been him. Why was he allowed te be a ninja and not me. Why was I only allowed te heal. Why! It has always been him, never me. I was never allowed to be me. Why? Because I am a woman. That's what the elders would say. In my clan women aren't allowed to be a ninja.

My name is Mikagi Kayra. But Kayra is just fine. I am sixteen years old, have brown reddish hair and green eyes. Green as grass my mother would say. In the mikagi clan women aren't allowed to fight. They are just allowed to heal. Whole my life I have wanted te be a ninja. I never became one. My brother did. He sucks at it and even than Father loves him more than me. Our clan used to be very powerfull. That was before our bloodline limet was sealed away a hunderd years ago. The allied countries saw it as a treat to them. It has been said that the kimmagure as it is called was one of the most powerfull kekkai gekkai's known, but nobody has ever been able to use it again. The users eyes would become Ice blue and the user would be able to look in the future for a few seconds. Thus knowing what your enemy would do before he even knew it himself. But like every kekkai gekkai it has a bad side. The people from my clan found out they can manipulate any liquid. Even blood. That is why we are sometimes called bloodbenders. A kimmegure user has never been beaten before is said. It is even said some users were able to bring people back from the dead. But i don't know if that's true or just fiction. In our clan we are al water and wind users. The best of us can even combine them and make ice. The water can heal we have found out and that's what i have been learning for over 16 years now.

But every night i would sneak out and train. Train to be a kunoichi. To beat my brother and to convince my fathert that i am a formidable kunoichi. So far i have even been able to control ice. Father knows i disobey him and i have already received many beatings. But i just keep going. I won't give up. Never.

That night i woke up to the sound of explosions. I jumped out of bed and ran to my parents bedroom. It was empty. I ran to the front door and pulled it open. BOOOOM! I flew back into the house. I jumped back up and ran outside. Our clan was being attacked and we were losing. Losing bad_. "Aniki! Mom! Dad! Where are you!_" I couldn't find them. I cept running. There! Dad was fighting 3 other ninja. They looked strong, probaly all Jounin. "_Dad!"_ I sceamed. "_Kayra run!_ _Go heal the others! There are a lot of wounded people_!" He wanted me to heal the others even when he was in danger? "_NO, you can't handle them. They are to strong dad, you will get yourself killed! I am not going to heal i can fight!" _

I attacked the Jounin with my water whip and caught him by suprise, that gave me enough time to make a doppelganger and hide myself on the roof of the nearby house. My clone made ice shurikens and trew them at the other jounin and teleported myself behind the only one left. I stabbed him with an ice dagger and he fell down. 6 Kunai came my way and i dodged them. I made more clones and made them do the ice rain jutsu with me. The deady ans sharp ice came down on them and they fell down limp. I ran to my dad and crouched down beside him. _Dad are you okay? _Smack! I felt my cheek burning from the blow my father gave me and looked at him. He looked at my with the dissapoited and angry face he always gave me when he found me training. "_How many times do a have to tell you that women aren't alowed to fight! When this is over the elders and i will talk about your punisment, maybe we will even ban you from the clan!" _Ban me from the clan. I looked my father in the eyes. He was serieus. Even when i saved his life he treated me like this. I felt the anger boiling up inside me and something else too. "_I saved your life and all you can do is hit me and yell at me! Why am i not allowed to fight! Why! Why is brother allowed to fight when he clearly sucks at it! I hate this clan! __And i hate you! You never accepted me for who I am! I am not your little princess or just a helpless girl! It's in my blood to be a Kunoichi and from now on I will do what I want, not what you want! Ban me! I don't give a shit!" _I looked him in the eyes and i found fear. He looked at me like i was a monster.

"_Impossible….sealed away…. Eyes"_ My father mumbled. What i didn't know was during my outburst i had waved my arms around a little to much and had created almost a new ice age. Or that's what it looked like. Unknown i had even activated my kekkai gekkai and i was staring at my father with the ice blue eyes of a kimmagure user. _"That's al you have to say!"_I screamed with tears leaking down my face. My father stood up and walked over to me. I backed away usure what he was going to do. He held my face in his hands and looked me right in the eyes. _" You activated the kekkai gekkai." _He whispered. _"This shouldn't have happened, why have you activated it! Why!" _He cried. I was shocked. My father was crying over me because I had activated the kekkai gekkai?

"_For al these years i have tried to protect you, forbid women to train and by that banned you from training. And even than you were able to activate it. You truly are a prodigy, but why haven't you listened to me! I knew you were likely to activate it. That's the reason your mother and I banned you from training. That's why i beated you up every time you trained and i yelled at you. If the elders find out that you have activated the kimmegure you will get killed." _He spoke. I will get killed? I thought. _" You mean you never hated me and made my life hell to protect me? _I spoke. _"Of course, i love you Kayra. But you are my daughter and as your father it is my duty to protect you. But you are just as stubborn as your mother. You never gave up on the idea of being a kunoichi. And i wanted you so hard to give it up. To be safe." _He said_. _

He took my arm and we ran home to my room. He started packing my stuff. _" Dad what are you doing? What's wrong?" _I asked "_ You have to leave, the elders have most likely found out by now that you have activated it and are coming to get you. I have packed your stuff and have put the forbidden scrolls of our family in your bag. You have to go. I will keep them busy." _He said. _"But what about you, mum and aniki?" _He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "_We will be fine love" _He said. He was lying. "_ No don't lie to me dad. I don't want to lose you and mum, not after i finilly know you do care about me." _I croaked through sobs. He pushed me foward out of the door and futher out of the house. "_Take my two katanas to protect youself and this money. Now go! Go! And don't ever look back!" _He yelled while he pushed me away from him. _" Do this for Me and your mother please!"_ For once in my life i listened to him and did as he said.

I ran pushing chakra to my legs and feet. I ran and ran till I almost couldn't hear the villige. Till i couldn't hear it at all. Till i collapsed in a heap on the forest floor. I dragged myself behind a tree and cried till i couldn't cry any more. I knew they were death and i knew it was all my fault. They tried to protect me and i was so selfish. It all became clear to me. The conversations that stoppe das soon as i entered the room, the proud look on my father's face that in a second changed into anger and my mother crying every night as i trained. I lost everything. I was now completely alone in the forest.

I felt my eyelids drop and i fell asleep crying. I would become a restless night full of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and stretched my limbs, they were stiff from the hard floor. I started running again, hopping from one tree to another. Thoughts running through my mind. Where should I go? What should I do? Are my parents still alive? How about my brother? Is he mad at me? I kept going on for hours till I spotted a village. Finally! I dropped my run to a light step and made my way to the gate. "_Good day miss, where are we going?" _The guard asked. "_Just in the town, I got to get some supplies and some food. I am just a traveler"_ I answered. He let me pass. The town was very beautiful much better than my little village. First thing on my list: new clothes and a haircut. Second: Ninja supplies.

I stopped at a nice looking store where they sold ninja clothes. I went in and a nice old lady behind the counter asked me if she could help me. I nodded yes. _"Good what are you looking for miss?" the _lady asked me_ "I am looking for some new clothes preferable some shorts with a skirt over it and a sleeveless short shirt. Black or blue is good."_ I answered. _That's a very good choice my dear. Are you a ninja, because you're not wearing a headband? _She asked. Shit what do I have to tell her? "_I am, I am just not from a village" _A pretty good lie if you asked me. Just the truth in a different jacket. "_Here you go, try them on if you like._" She said. I did and I took some black gloves and some bandages and fighnet shirts with me. And when I looked in the mirror I felt right. This is me, a kunoichi, not some girly chatty girl with manners. I smiled at myself. I didn't look to bad if I said myself.

I waved and left the shop. I had now 4 times the same clothes all in black. Time for a haircut! I went to the fist hairdresser is saw. There was place immediately for me. _"So miss what would you want?" _I looked in the mirror at my reddish and brown hair all at the same very long length. " _I would like a piece of my hair of and on top a lot of choppy layers and a fringe and could you dye it brown and give me some blond highlights" _I asked him with a smile. And there my hair went. It felt like my old life going away. It really came to me then. My old life was over and a new life has begun. I closed my eyes and was afraid to open them until the hairdresser said I was done. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognize my old self anymore, I did however recognize the kunoichi I always wanted to be.

I took a deep breath and stepped outside. The new me was done. I went to a weapon store and I bought some shurikens and kunais. Then I went to get some food and other stuff. Next I went to a hotel and I went to bed. The next morning I dressed myself in my new clothes, strapped my katanas on my back and headed out. I felt the wind blowing through my new hair and closed my eyes. I said my old life farewell. I ran out the gate and on to the next town. After 1 hour of tree jumping I stopped near a small creek and drank some water. Time to practice my new skills!

I took out some kunais and threw them in a thee. Perfect hits, that was too easy. I froze the river and made five clones and battled them all at the same time using my kimmegure. That was more difficult than I thought it would be. But after a hour I started to get the hang of it. I took out some scrolls and started studying them and training my kimmegure.

After two hours training I heard a small noise to my right en threw a kunai in the bushes. " AUW, _What the heel was that for!" _I took a fighting stance. A girl nearly a head smaller than me stepped out of the bushes. She wore a black dress and had long black hair AND she had a HUGE and I mean a really HUGE scythe on her back. It was a scythe with a long blade on each end. _"HELLLOOO are you going to stop staring at me any time soon and explain me why you threw a freaking kunai at me!" _She said. "_ I am sorry I was training here and I thought you were an enemy that was after me. I didn't mean to harm you.. well actually I did…but that was before I saw it was you … and…I am rambling aren't I? " _I looked at her in a sheepish way. She laughed._ " Yeah you are but it's ok. My name is Hikaru Lisa by the way, but Lisa is just fine." _ In a second she was in front of me. _"Wow those are some cool ice blue eyes, what do they do?" _I stepped back and turned my eyes of. _" Nothing, they do nothing and my name is Kayra " _I mumbled. I stepped back even further. " _You know those eyes of you seem familiar bur I can exactly remember where I have seen them before, what is your family's name?" _She asked. I walked over to were my stuff was and packed it. "_ He what are you doing why aren't you answering me?" "My family's name isn't important and I am leaving" _I said and turned my back on her. She may be a nice girl but I can't let her know who I am. I started walking. In a second she was in front of me looking at me with a frown. _"why are you leaving is it because of me? Did I say something wrong? Yeah of course I said something wrong and now she thinks I am a freak and now she hates me and now doesn't wants to talk to me ever again" _She said with a sad face half to me half to herself. " _No I don't hate you or anything and you didn't say anything wrong, but I can't tell you my family's name and I shouldn't stay with you because I have bad people after me. So it's not your fault. You're not a freak, you seem like a very nice and funny girl to gang around with but I have to go. I am sorry." _I said. Before I had time to turn back around. I was in a death glomp. _"OOO thank you. I am so happy you don't think I am a freak and that you like me, but I can stay with you and then we can become friend s and fight bad guys and" "You can't stay with me!" _I harsley said. The moment I said it I already regretted it because now I had a very nice teary eyed girl looking at me like I was the boo man or something. " _Pwlease "_ she said. She gave a a puppy eyed look that even made a s ranked criminal feel like a bad person and regret everything he has ever done in his miserable life. _"No I don't want you to get hurt because even though I have just met you I already like you as a person" _I said with a lot of difficulty and turned around. There she stood again. In front of me. _"How did you?" _I asked shocked_ "I am a teleporter"_ she simply stated. _"I can teleport myself any place I want to if I can see it, I am a master at taijutsu and know my way with I scythe. I won't get hurt. I am traveling alone for two years now and I can fend for myself. The only thing it is that being alone is very boring and kind of lonely. I am not the girl that easily makes friends you see she pointed to her clothes and hair. So that's why I have been alone for over two years. " _she said. I looked at her. _"Where are your parents then are you all alone?" _I asked_. "I am an orphan and two years ago I escaped the orphanage." "Why?" _I asked. "_To make friends!"_ She said with a very goofy smile on her face. _"But why are you alone?" _she asked me. That shot a pang of guilt and hurt trough me. _" My parents got killed because of me had to run away from home" _I answered her with tears in my eyes. I looked down and balled my fists. I wasn't going to cry. Not any more I cried enough already. I had to be strong for them. _" OMG now I get it you're the Mikagi girl!" _She suddenly spoke. I looked her in the eyes and tried to make a run for it. _"What… Wait.. I am not after you… kayra….. stop dammit!" _And then I ran fully into her and we landed both on the ground. _" Oh wait you're not going to run away again. I don't want to hurt you I come in peace." _She said. I activated my kimmegure and took out my katanas. I took a fighting stance against her. _"I am not lying to you Kayra I can help you, do you want to be alone? I can help you together we are stronger. Alone it's just a matter of time before they catch you. Please believe me" _she said. I looked at her and saw she wasn't lying to me. I put my katanas back in my back."_Ok maybe your right" _I said. And I was back in a death glomp of doooom. " _OMG I am so happy we are going to travel together. I am no longer going to be alone again. We are going to be best buddies. Nu super duper ultra best buddies. Nu super duper flashy ultra aswome buddies of doom!" _She ranted. I felt a grin amking my way up to my face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 days since I have met Lisa. So far I have found out that she is a very happy and outgoing person, but easily hurt when you say something a little too harsh. She sometimes gets very depressed and the next moment she is extremely happy again. She is very fun to hang around with and is a very kind hearted person. She can be serious when she has to be and very random at moments. She loves meat and sweets. The most sugary ones.( I should remember not to give her to many or she will get very hyper and annoying again…) What I didn't expect was that when she physically hurts herself or is very angry she has the mouth of a sailor. Yesterday some guy pissed her off and I learned a complete new dictionary. I have never heard so many swearwords in one sentence. Must be a new record. O and the poor guy? Let's say he will be eating his food in liquid form. I also found out that she is quit a religious person. She is a follower of Jashin and has to do some rituals each day. I think it is pretty disgusting, but I respect her religion and if she thinks that Jashin is good, so be it. She said one time that if she gets 18 she will has to pass a test and if she wins, she will get immortality…or something like that. At first I was insecure about my decision to let her come with me, but now I am very happy about it and I am bonding with her pretty fast. And I am getting attached to her too fast for my liking. I cut my bonds and I should make new ones on one hand, having a very good friend and not being lonely on the other. Maybe I should just let it be?

We have been walking and going for 3 days strait with minimal rest. We had to get away from the country to make sure my family wouldn't find me. I was busy in thoughts when out of the blue: _"I can see the border!" _My eardrums were shattered by my lovely hyper companion with way to much sugar. Note to self: Have to stop letting her eating sugar. I looked up and saw the border. We stated running faster and past the border we collapsed on the floor and started hugging each other out of joy. _" We made it" _I said. We looked at each other and got up and did a little happy dance. I was getting out of my shell with her. She just had that effect on me that I wasn't afraid to be myself like I was at home. _"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" _We yelled out. _"Goodbye land of water and hello fire country!". _

But our little party was soon interrupted when we were suddenly surrounded by a anbu squad. I took a fighting stance but let my Kimmegure of. _"What are you two doing here?" _ Their leader spoke up. Well I thought it was their leader, he had that horrible manly ego hanging around him. I lowered my stance a bit and spoke _"We are not here to harm you or your country and villages we are just travelers. We are no rogue ninja and we come in peace." _ I felt the entire squad looking at us from top to toe. I felt Lisa tense up even more. _"Who are you two then?" _He spoke. I tensed up. Was I safe to tell them my name. Wouldn't they sell me out to my parents?. I took a deep breath and spoke again. "_ My name is Mikagi Kayra and my friend here is Hiraku Lisa, we are from the land of Water." _ That startled them. _"Mikagi? You're the Mikagi! Get them!" _He suddenly ordered.

The men ran at us ready to strike. So far for being nice that is. I turned my kimmegure on and took some water out of my pouch. _Octopus defense! _I made the jutsu around Lisa and me. And controlled each of the arms grabbing the anbu and throwing them away. I saw in a future image weapons thrown at us. _Ice Defense! _I yelled and made an barrier of ice around Lisa and me. They threw weapons at us.Their weapons clashed with the barrier and fell on the floor._ Ice dagger fury! _The barier I made formed into hundreds of spikes and I made them fly towards the anbu. I hit some of them but not all. I pulled my katanas and Lisa her scythe. _"Let's go!" _We attacked. I took the leader and Lisa the other two. I sent some ice blades I made towards him, I saw that he would dodge them and would do a Katon jutsu at me. I quikly made a water dragon and sent it at him before he even finished his hand seals. I hit him full in the chest and he collided with a tree. I froze him solid to the tree. And took a stance again. Looking him right in the eyes. I saw that the next seconds a body would be flying towards me so I ducked and slammed my knee in his abdomen. He fell on the floor coughing. _Ice crystal trap!_ I captured him in the trap so he couldn't move. I looked at Lisa and she already had the other stuck with his head in the sand. She teleported his head there and his body was above the ground. I laughed. He looked like an ostrich. Lisa teleported next to me. "So that's done" she said with a smile. Suddenly I had a kimmegure flash and saw a cloak with a red cloud on it. What was that. Next I saw someone throwing a weapon at us. I pulled Lisa to the ground. And the weapon scratched her arm. I sent an ice dagger that way and the body fell limp in the floor. I had made sure to hit a pressure point. It was another anbu. _"Are you okay?" _I asked her. "_Yes, just out of chakra"_ I turned my kimmegure of. Suddenly we heard clapping behind us and we turned.

There high up in a tree was a girl with blond hair and on the ground stood some kind of wooden troll. They wore the cloaks with the clouds on it. _"Nice work ladies, un. You spared us a lot of trouble. You see these guys took something of us and we were here to get it back and kill them, un." _The blond MAN? Spoke. Wow that was defiantly a dude hearing to his voice. I took a fighting stance. _"Hey no need to get all fed up, you can have them we just need a scroll they have, un" _He jumped out of the tree and to the captain. He took a scroll out of his jacket placed something back and looked at him. _"This will learn you to mess with akatsuki, Katsu, un." _The next thing that happened was a explosion that almost knocked me of my feet. He killed him. He blew him up. I looked at him horrified. These guys were serious business. I looked at Lisa and she was pretty pale. I stood up and me being me I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. _" Why the hell did you do that for? You killed him! For no god damn good reason, who do you think you are God?" _Before the last word even completely escaped my mouth I was slammed against a tree with a hand on my neck and he had Lisa in the other. I saw her struggeling for breath. My kimmegure activated before I knew and I looked down. "_ I was going to let you go little girl, but now I starting to doubt my decision, we are the akatsuki and we do what the hell we want! So keep that mouth of yours shut or maybe your friend will have to pay for it." _He growled at me. I felt the anger again, the same anger that made me activate my kimmegure for the first time. I looked up and glared at him. I felt the power surging trough me. My water had escaped my pouches and was now circling around me and Lisa. _"Let her go…..NOW!" _I yelled at him. He dropped me and her and jumped 3 feet away from me. He looked at me with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. I got to my feet again and took a stance in front of Lisa. I extracted all the water from the trees around me and had now a hell lot of water to use. The water kept circling around me. The troll jumped next to that guy. " _Deidara, it seems you messed with the wrong girl. This one is no match for you and you made her angry, you brat" _The thing spoke. _" You guys get ten seconds to get the hell out of here before I tear you to shreds!"_ I spoke and while I said it the water around me moved even quicker. I let my chakra rol of me in waves. _"Those eyes of you can only mean one thing: you're a Mikagi. But I heard the kekkai gekkai of your clan was extinct" _the troll spoke. I glared at him. The blond guy which I now know is Deidara tried to attack me with one of his bombs. But I had already made an ice armor. He looked at me in a very pissed of way. I outstretched my hand and looked at him. I felt the water inside of him, every drop. I bended it and brought him to his knees. _" What the hell, un! I can't control my body anymore Sasori no Danna help!" _I moved my other hand to the troll and felt no water. Water slash jutsu! At once I let halve of the water I had mix with wind and fly towards the troll. He tried to dodge, but what he didn't knew was that I had already frozen him to the ground. The water slashed him very bad. The troll fell apart and something jumped out of it. It was a guy with red hair. "manipulated Deidara again and made him attack Sasori. Sasori couldn't hurt his partner so he kept dodging and I had one hand free to attack him with every jutsu I knew. In the end I had them both turned into ice a block of ice and they were stuck in it. I collapsed on the floor because I had used all my chakra. Lisa ran to me and teleported us to a safe distance away.

Damn those guys were tough. I bandaged my wounds. That stupid puppet guy had hit me several times and each time I had to extract the damn poison because of that I had no chakra left to heal myself. I bandaged Lisa's arm too. We took some rest and continued walking to Konoha and with no chakra it will become a very long trip for us.

We kept walking till our feet hurt and we had to stop for more fresh drink water. We bathed in the creek and put on some new clothes. Before we bathed we had already taken some fresh drink water and putted it in out backpacks. I sat down on a rock and healed some of my wounds with the fresh water. I took some nature chakra of the water to do so. My chakra was coming back but it was slowly. I dipped my head in the water to make it come back faster. It helped. I resurfaced and took a deep breath. In the mean time Lisa had caught some fish. So we started our meal. Then…

" BOOOOOOM" we were blown away by another explosion. There they stood those damn akatsuki and they had company. Next to them there was a guy with red eyes and long black hair and a guy that resembled a shark. _" Are they the girls that beat you Deidara?"_ The red eyed guy spoke. The blond scowled at him. I turned my kimmegure on and attacked them. Lisa had already appeared behind the artists and whacked them of their feet. She attacked them with her scythe. I ducked and dodged each blow of the blue guys sword. Next there was a katon jutsu I had to dodge and some kunai. I bended all of them and brought them to their knees. I froze sasori to a tree. " _Lisa get the hell out of here now! I can't hold them for long because my chakra is almost gone, but it will give you enough time to leave and be safe. Go NOW!" _I screamed at her. She looked at me with fear and fright. Then her look changed and she spoke: _"No….. I won't leave you. I can't.. You are my friend and friends don't leave each other!" _I looked at her and saw that she was determined. I couldn't hold them any longer and had to let go. The next thing that happened was that Lisa was knocked out I screamed. I felt a strong chakra behind me and looked behind me. Red met blue and everything went black.


End file.
